peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 October 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-10-26 ; Comments *Steve Lamacq hosts a tribute to Peel in John's usual 11 p.m. - 1 a.m. slot, with condolences and memories from JP listeners (for the full story on how this came about, see Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions, BBC Books 2007, pp. 10-12). Peel had died in Peru the previous day, and the show's production team chose Lamacq over the planned presenter, Rob Da Bank. *Mark, the show's taper, named the recording Night Of Sorrow and explained, in an email to SIG: "Mentioned this before many moons ago and sorting out some tapes I found it again yesterday - when I heard the news I went into shock and then my natural instinct was to hit record and hit the red wine - think it all got a bit much for me/fell into a drunken stupor so didn't record the whole show." Even so, just over half of the programme is available: classic session tracks are mixed with a script written by Lamacq himself. *It is assumed that the session tracks were played from official releases available at the time, as JP himself would have done: in other cases, BBC session tapes would have been used. All are detailed in the footnotes. Sessions *n/a Tracklisting :File 1 starts *''(SL (over Grinderswitch): "At ten o'clock, for years of our teenage lives, if you are of a certain age, you will remember this theme tune meant only one thing. The man who stood for the maverick, the misunderstood, the often much maligned, was about to lead us through another two hours of implausibly eclectic new music. He would excite and baffle us at different turns. This slightly understated, but redoubtable bloke would bundle through a pile of records that we simply wouldn't hear anywhere else on the radio. Over the years he championed the sort of bands who, in turn, would change people's lives and influence millions of records collections. And today, today we lost him. We're still struggling to come to terms with that, as I'm sure a lot of you are. The definitive anti-hero DJ, a giant of a man, tonight we dedicate this program to John's family, but tonight on Radio One, for the next two hours, we'll feature session tracks all booked by the genius John Peel. And to start, to borrow a phrase from John's old book of tricks, we'll begin with the Mighty Fall."'' *Fall: Rebellious Jukebox (LP-The Complete Peel Sessions) (Castle Music) From session #1, recorded 1978-05-30. :File 2 cuts in *Culture: 'Lion Rock (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1982-12-11. *Orbital: 'Chime' (Peel Session) From session #2, live from Maida Vale, 28 July 2004. *Laura Cantrell & ballboy: 'I Lost You, But I Found Country Music (CDS-Past Lovers)' (SL) From session #5, live from Peel Acres, 23 December 2003. *Jimi Hendrix Experience: 'Little Miss Lover (2xCD-BBC Sessions)' (Experience Hendrix) From session #1, recorded 1967-10-06. *Delgados: 'Mr. Blue Sky' (Peel Session) From session #6, recorded 2002-09-15. *Damned: 'I'm So Bored' (Peel Session) From session #4, recorded 1979-10-22. Includes a version of Gary Numan's Cars. *Joy Division: 'Love Will Tear Us Apart (CD-Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #2, recorded 1979-11-26. *''(File 2 pause - tape flip)'' *Nirvana: 'Son Of A Gun (LP-Incesticide)' (Geffen) From session #2, recorded 1990-10-21. *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'The Trumpton Riots (LP-New Season - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1985-11-10. *Ronnie Ronalde: 'Mockingbird Hill' (Peel Session) From session #1, recorded 2002-05-19. *''(File 2 resumes)'' *Smashing Pumpkins: 'A Girl Named Sandoz' (Peel Session) From one and only session, recorded 1991-09-08. *Sisters Of Mercy: 'Alice' (Peel Session) From session #1, recorded 1982-08-25. *Pulp: 'Theme From Peter Gunn' Recorded live at King's College, 2001-09-24, TX 11 October 2001 in a special show to mark Peel's 40th anniversary in broadcasting. *Melt-Banana: 'WEDGE' (Peel Session) From session #1, live from Maida Vale 03 October 2001. *Faces: 'Had Me A Real Good Time' (Peel Session) From session #2, recorded 1970-09-15. Steve mistakenly calls this Stay With Me. *PJ Harvey: 'Rid Of Me (LP-Rid Of Me)' (Island) *Super Furry Animals: 'Y Teimlad' (LP-Mwng)' (Placid Casual) :File 2 cuts out *Smiths: Miserable Lie (12"-The Peel Session) (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1983-05-18. :File 1 cuts out *T.Rex: 'Ride A White Swan (LP-Ride A White Swan)' (Music For Pleasure) *French: 'Gabriel In The Airport (LP-Local Information)' (Too Pure) *Cure: 'Boys Don't Cry (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1978-12-04. *Syd Barrett: 'Gigolo Aunt (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1970-02-24. *Melys: 'Casino El Camino' (Peel Session) From session #8, recorded 2004-06-09. *Billy Bragg: 'New England (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1983-07-27. *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'Some Candy Talking (LP-The Complete John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #3, recorded 1985-10-29. *Extreme Noise Terror: False Profit (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #1, recorded 1987-11-10. *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) From session #2, recorded 1979-01-22. File ;Name *(1) John Peel Tribute 2004-10-26 *(2) night of sorrow *(3) Peel 2004-10-26 (Tribute) ;Length *(1) 01:22:33 *(2) 01:02:37 *(3) 02:00:00 ;Other *(1) Many thanks to ML. *(3) Many thanks to Terry. ;Available *(1) download 1 *(2) download 2 *(3) download 3 ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tributes